Hendricks County, Indiana
Hendricks County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. The county seat is Danville. As of the 2010 Census, the population was 145,448. It is the 3rd largest county located within the Indianapolis metropolitan area. Hendricks County is currently the second fastest growing county in Indiana and 85th in the nation.Hendricks County ranks 85th in population growthCounties in Indiana Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.88%) is land and (or 0.12%) is water. Adjacent counties *Boone County (north) *Marion County (east) *Morgan County (south) *Putnam County (west) *Montgomery County (northwest) History Hendricks County was formed in 1824. It was is named for Indiana Governor William Hendricks, who was serving at the time the County was formed. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Danville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Hendricks County is part of Indiana's 4th congressional district; Indiana Senate districts 23 and 24; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 28, 40, 47 and 91. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 104,093 people, 37,275 households, and 29,074 families residing in the county. The population density was 255 people per square mile (98/km²). There were 39,229 housing units at an average density of 96 per square mile (37/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.71% White, 1.12% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.1% were of German, 23.6% American, 13.7% English and 11.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 37,275 households out of which 39.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.10% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.00% were non-families. 18.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 32.30% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $55,208, and the median income for a family was $61,689. Males had a median income of $43,820 versus $29,340 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,129. About 2.80% of families and 3.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.20% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Towns *Amo *Avon *Brownsburg *Clayton *Coatesville *Danville *Lizton *North Salem *Pittsboro *Plainfield *Stilesville Townships *Brown *Center *Clay *Eel River *Franklin *Guilford *Liberty *Lincoln *Marion *Middle *Union *Washington See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hendricks County, Indiana External links *Hendricks County Government *Hendricks County Convention and Visitors Bureau *Hendricks College Network *Hendricks County Community Portal *Hendricks County Businesses References * Category:Hendricks County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1824 Category:National Road Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area